


Kibum's diary

by Sung_gi



Series: Four Worlds And the Devil [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through Kibum’s old stuff was freaking me out. But there I was, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, surrounded by basically everything he had owned in his life. I could barely see the floor, the desk and bed were also stuffed with his things. There were only two spots that weren’t occupied by the junk –the place where I was sitting on and the chair where Hyukjae had just been sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kibum's diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second side story of my fic _I Married the Devil_. I suggest you read it first before reading this one. 
> 
> These events take part after what happened in the original work.

Right now I was going through all the books that we had found from Kibum’s room. Apparently the boy had spent a lot of his free time reading. I went through every single book, checking whether or not it was worth keeping and those that weren’t needed I threw away. Hyukjae had given me a list of keywords that I was supposed to find and if I did I saved them.

The last book of the third pile got me extremely curious. The book looked very familiar with its black covers and the picture on the top of it was identical to the one I had printed on my skin. It looked exactly like the book Hyukjae had given me, the one where he shared some of his memories with me.

“Hyuk!” I yelled for him as I stood up. I almost tripped over as I paid more attention on the book than on the stuff on the floor but managed to make it to the door. “Hyuk, you gotta see this!” I yelled at him again. I waited for him to come running to me but when he didn’t I frowned and made my way through the corridor to the study.

“Hyuk, I found something interesting.” I said and opened the door of the study without knocking. I finally looked up from the book as I stepped into the room but froze on my feet. Hyukjae was standing behind the desk, leaning on his hands and looking annoyed as hell – oh the irony – and there were two men standing before him with their backs to me. “S-sorry…” I stuttered, dumbfounded, and quickly bowed before exiting the room and closing the door.

I cursed silently. Why hadn’t Hyukjae told me he was occupied? I had been going through Kibum’s stuff for ages and he hadn’t even told me he’s having a meeting. And he had let me make a fool out of myself.

I kicked the wall on my way back to Kibum’s room. I was really angry at Hyukjae right now. I hated the way he let me embarrass myself. 

I tried to burry myself back to work and set the book aside. We would take a closer look at it together when Hyukjae’s meeting was over. 

“Sorry about that…” I heard Hyukjae speak. I turned to see him standing by the door with his eyes looking into mine. “What was it that you found?”

I had prepared to scold him and to tell him just how embarrassed I was by the way I had barked in. And it was his fault! 

But instead I reached for the book and threw it at him. He caught it easily. He murmured something in the ancient language while running his finger along the back of the book. “It’s Kibum’s diary.” He said and looked up at me. My eyebrows flew up.

“He didn’t seem like a guy who’d keep a diary…” I told him. “Can we read it?” 

“Donghae.” Hyukjae’s eyes were playful although he tried to sound disapproving. 

“I know you want to read it just as much as I do.” I grinned. The way the corner of his mouth twisted already told me I had won. 

“I’ll see if I can break the spell of it.” And with that he walked out of the room. I struggled to get on my feet and ran after him. He was already standing by the door of our – it wasn’t his anymore – when I managed to get out of Kibum’s room.

“Yah!” I yelled at him and ran to him. I stormed into the room but came to an abrupt stop when I didn’t see him there. And suddenly he threw me across the room. I yelped at the sudden attack and a small fear of colliding with the wall flashed through my mind. But fortunately I landed on the soft bed.

“You really thought I’d hurt you, huh?” Hyukjae laughed at me when I finally regained my ability to breathe. I threw a pillow at him but he grabbed it with ease. With a groan I moved and made space for him on the bed.

“Shut up.” I growled at him.

“You have a pen?” He asked, changing the topic oh so fluently. I rolled my eyes at him before reaching for a pen I knew I had in the drawer of the bedside table. I gave it to him and expected him to write something on the first page of the book. But I found myself staring at the pen flowing in the air. 

The book opened in Hyukjae’s hands without him making any kind of movements and the pen flew closer to it. A couple of pages flipped themselves over before the pen landed on one of them. And then it wrote Kibum’s name using a handwriting I had never seen before. I figured it was Kibum’s own handwriting, his own name, written in their ancient language and characters.

I couldn’t help it. A small gasp left my mouth when the ink disappeared and new words appeared on the page. 

“Enjoyed your day, Kibum-ah?” Hyukjae read aloud. “This book is different from the one I gave you. This one actually has a personality of its own.”

“How does it work?” I was mesmerized by the book. It had a personality?

“It remembers everything Kibum wrote on it. And he could have conversations with the book, discussing about the things he wrote.” Hyukjae looked at me with a small smile on his face. “I don’t know what the book knows. Are you sure you want to read it?”

I was anxious to know. After Sungmin told me about how Kibum had helped Hyukjae to save him, I had started to wonder if he knew a completely different person than I did. Could it be possible that Kibum had changed and turned into the monster he had been when he tried to break me?

“Please, Hyuk!” I whined when he prolonged my anticipation. 

I watched how the book turned the page by itself and the pen moved on the blank page. Unfamiliar characters were seen on the page before the paper swallowed the ink again and new text appeared. 

“Can you translate it?” I asked, hoping it would be possible. Hyukjae had tried to teach me their ancient language, but then declared me to be a hopeless case. I had always been one of the words students in language lessons, so I wasn’t really surprised by the fact that the language was impossible for me to handle.

“I might as well just translate it myself and read it for you.” Hyukjae shrugged. I wanted to argue, to tell him I wanted to read it myself, but knowing Hyukjae I also knew it would be pointless. And I really wanted to know what Kibum had written on the book so I didn’t risk losing this opportunity.

“Funny…” Hyukjae muttered as he read something from the book. “He started writing this after I left.”

 

Another fight with father. It’s been two ‘rounds’ since Hyukjae left and we haven’t been able to find him. I wonder where he’s hiding. He’s most likely going to receive the powers after father passes anyway. 

_What was the fight with your father about?_

I asked him to leave Hyukjae alone. He clearly doesn’t want to be part of this world, part of this family, anymore. He would’ve contacted me if he missed us, right? 

Father seems to be really obsessed with him. Hyukjae’s his first son, after all. And I’m sick of being treated like a bastard son. It wasn’t my fault mother died! I mean, what could’ve I done? And yet father blames everything on me. I’ve been thinking if I should run also. 

_What’s stopping you?_

I’m younger than Hyukjae. I know nothing about the other worlds. That boy, Sungmin, told Hyukjae pretty much everything about the human world. What was it called again?

_Earth._

Yes, Earth. I saw only a fraction of it when we took Sungmin there… It looked interesting. They have these huge lights even at night, but the light doesn’t come from flames like it does here. And the humans seem to live close to each other, unlike the people here. I wonder what it would be like if there was someone living right next to our mansion…

_But they cannot move from place to another like you. They cannot live far away from the others._

Oh, right. They don’t have the same kinds of powers… Do they have any powers? Sungmin couldn’t see in the dark and his body was killing him. I mean, this world wasn’t proper for him. Do you know why he couldn’t stand being here?

_I wish I knew. I don’t know much about humans or their world. I know pretty much the same as you do. But I don’t understand why your lack of knowledge would stop you from leaving. There’s something else you’re not telling me._

I cannot leave father.

_Oh, that was blunt._

He’s getting weaker. I think he’s still thinking about mother. And seeing Sungmin just messed him up even more. Frankly speaking, I’m amazed he’s survived alive for this long. Everyone expected him to die soon after mother. But there he is, enjoying the powers and making me suffer…

_Did he do something to you? Did you two have a fight?!_

I might’ve pissed him off… and maybe he got a bit rough with me.

_Kibum! Do not play with me. Are you hurt?_

I’m fine, don’t rip your pages! All he did was reminding me how he had the upper hand and how he could take away my own powers. Before you panic, yes, I still do have my powers. He just took them away for a while, as a reminder. You know he always gives them back to me. It’s easier for him to handle himself…

_But what if one day he doesn’t give them back to you? He could also keep them, you know… And I really wouldn’t like to see that. I hate feeling useless. And I kinda hate your father. Mister Devil should understand you’re his son just as much as Hyukjae is._

_Anyway, how’re you feeling right now?_

I’m going to ignore the Hyukjae part…don’t really feel like pulling him into this again. But I’m fine. Just a little tired, as usually. I’ll be back to normal after sleeping. 

_So you’re going to sleep now?_

That’s what I was thinking about. There isn’t much to discuss about anyway. Nothing worth mentioning has happened…

 

I looked up at Hyukjae with wide eyes. “How old was he when you left?” 

“Oh…” Hyukjae muttered something incoherent before closing the book. “I probably haven’t told you my real age…”

“Your real age?”

“You already know the time goes differently here than what you’re used to. And thus we also age slower than humans.”

“Don’t you dare to tell me that when we’re 50 you’re still going to look like 25 year old?” I yelled at him in disbelief. Of course I had noticed how good, smooth and pale, his skin was. There were no signs of aging on his face, really. 

He gave me a pitying look. “Sorry love.”

“I can’t believe this!” I screamed and fell down on the bed. I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide the frustration form showing on my face.

“Do you still want me to answer you?”

“NO!” I screamed. “I don’t want to hear anything about your age!”

“If it makes you feel any easier, our intelligence develops also slower than yours.” The change of my mood was faster than what probably was appropriate. The frustration and worry about the future changed into malicious enjoyment and mock.

“So basically, at the age of 18, when we got married, I was much smarter than you at the age of 18!” I let out a mischievous laugh. 

“Hey, that’s unnecessary!” Hyukjae whined and pouted at me. It only caused me to laugh even harder. “Alright, tell me when you’re finished.” He said, becoming serious all of a sudden and stood up. He put the book on the bed and took a couple of steps towards the door before I could pull myself back together.

“Hey, Hyuk, come on. I was just joking.” I told him and reached for his hand. “I’m sorry.” I put on the cutest smile I could and I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist it. He returned my smile and accepted me into his arms. I hugged him tightly, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body.

“Should we continue reading?” Hyukjae murmured into my hair. 

“I have just one more question before we continue…” I muttered and pushed myself up in a sitting position. Hyukjae encouraged me to speak when I hesitated for a moment. “Kibum said your father took away his powers for a while. How is it possible? I thought you were all born with the powers.”

“I can do almost anything I want, Donghae-ah.” Hyukjae mused. “I could take away Kangin’s powers anytime I want. I could do that to Hangeng also.”

“But how?”

Hyukjae shrugged. “I’ve never tried it. I guess I kinda suck it away from them. And absorb it in my own body.” I was gaping at him. “But I don’t really want to try it. At least not this soon after receiving the powers. I’m not sure I could handle the extra powers in my body as I’ve just learned to control my own powers.”

I nodded. I understood his point of view although I couldn’t say I knew what he was going through. There were still some occasions when he lost control and his powers took over. But they were getting rarer day after day.

“Would you hurt them if you took their powers?” I asked quietly.

“My father never did that to me when I still lived here with him and Kibum. But I saw him do that to Kibum. He became very weak. He could barely stand. I always helped him to walk back to his room. Usually father returned his powers to him after a while. But it took a couple of rotates for Kibum to recover thoroughly.” Hyukjae paused and looked like he was thinking of what to say next. “I guess it would hurt Hangeng and Kangin if I took their powers. But I think they would get over it much sooner than Kibum did since he was still a child at that time, whereas Hangeng and Kangin are adults even in our world.”

I stayed silent, not knowing what I was supposed to answer. He took it as a sign for him to continue, which he did.

 

Heechul found Hyukjae! He’s staying in the human world, living with a male! I can’t believe he found him before our father did! 

_What? How is it possible? Wasn’t the Devil supposed to be almighty?_

I know right! I can’t believe it! Heechul just came here after making sure father’s gone. Hyukjae had begged him not to tell father of his whereabouts. And he’s found Sungmin also. Heechul doesn’t know him all that well, said they only met once, but apparently Sungmin’s feeling a lot better now.

_Well that’s nice to hear. But how did Heechul find Hyukjae? Sorry, you haven’t told me much about Sungmin so I’m just going to let that pass… I’m much more interested in your brother!_

You are not going to believe this… But I knew there was something off with my brother. The man he’s staying with…has strong feelings for him. Attraction and affection, Heechul’s exact words. He said something about not being able to smell Hyukjae before almost walking over him.

_So does that mean that the emotions of this man are so strong that they can cover up Hyukjae’s scent? Is that what you’re trying to say?_

Practically yes. At least that’s what Heechul said. I would like to see that myself…

_But you cannot leave your father, right?_

Right… I must stay here and take care of him. After he fired all the servants I’ve been the one taking care of everything. It’s really tiring…and I’m kind of getting sick of it. I’d really like to get away. 

_I think you miss Hyukjae._

I can’t really deny that. I’ve never been alone for this long.

_Kibum-ah… You’ve never told me why he really left. Would you like to talk about it?_

Not really. I’m not even sure if I know the real reason why he left. I believe it has something to do with our father. Hyukjae has never wanted his powers. In fact, I think he’s rather comfortable with the powers he has right now. He’s not the right person to heir the powers after father dies. 

_Are you saying…that you should be the one to receive them after he passes to the other side? Don’t get me wrong, Kibum-ah, but are you sure you could handle it all? I mean, it’s really difficult to control the powers at first._

You’re irritating me. Shouldn’t you be on my side?

_I’m just worried, Kibum. I’m sorry if I insulted you._

You better be. I’d be perfectly capable to handle the powers. I’m much stronger than Hyukjae. He’s weak, his mind is weak. And after what Heechul told me I kind of despise him. He’s living with a male! He’s just as tainted as Youngwoon. And besides, if Hyukjae really mates with that man he’ll never be able to get a son. How could father give him his powers?!

_Does your father know about him? Or about the man Hyukjae lives with?_

Heechul made me give him an oath not to tell father. So no, I don’t think he knows. And he probably won’t know before he dies. 

_Oh…_

I agree. I don’t really know if there’s anything I can do. No matter what I do to help father he will always see me as the son who killed his mate. And I’m the reason he’s dying this soon. 

_You cannot blame yourself. There was nothing you could’ve done to help her. You were a newborn while she was just too weak to get through it._

I know. But father doesn’t see it that way. 

_Stay strong Kibum-ah. I know you’ve made a shield to protect yourself from him, but you have to believe in the future. I won’t accept any other options._

Haha, like you could do something to stop me if I decided something.

_So true. Just promise me not to do anything stupid, alright?_

You know I can’t promise you anything. 

_Just wait till your father dies. Don’t worry about whether or not you receive the powers._

 

“You never told me about your initial powers…” I whispered and shyly looked at Hyukjae. His thoughtful expression softened a little and he reached his hand out to touch my cheek. I smiled at the gentle gesture.

“That’s because you didn’t know anything about my world.”

“So what kinda powers did you have?” I inquired. The curiosity was killing me!

“I could pull trick on your mind.” Hyukjae grinned. My mouth fell all open. 

“You could do what?” I exclaimed. “You messed with my head even before you became this…..devil!?” All the smiling and curiosity disappeared at that instance. I became furious at him! I had never liked the way he read my thoughts and I was so thankful for him as he didn’t do it anymore now that he had the control over his powers. 

But he could do that even before he received his father’s powers!?

“Honey, calm down…” Hyukjae said but he looked guilty. That was something I didn’t often get to see. And it only fed my anger.

“Don’t try to calm me down! Lee Hyukjae, you lying son of a bitch!!” I screamed and bashed out of the room. I knew he would follow me after my insult, but I didn’t care. He hurt me first! He had played with my mind all along!!

“Donghae, wait!” Hyukjae yelled and ran after me. I was able to reach the top of the staircase before he grabbed my wrist, efficiently stopping me and spinning me around. I didn’t want to face him. I didn’t want him to see the tears of hurt in my eyes although I knew it was his fault. And he should feel guilty about it. But I turned my head away from him.

“Donghae, please listen to me.” Hyukjae said softly and touched my cheek with his free hand. Damn he made it hard for me to keep the tears from falling. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. But I knew how you’d react. And I’m sorry.”

I didn’t say anything, just let him speak. 

“Could we go back to our room? So we could talk about this…?” Hyukjae was pleading. He actually did that! How could I say no to him when he used that tone of voice?

After a moment of hesitation I let him pull me back to our bedroom. He let me in before following me to the bed where I stiffly sat down. He sat right next to me but turned to face me. I kept my eyes fixed on the dark floor beneath my feet.

“Please don’t bash out like that anymore… Will you listen to me?” I sighed and nodded before Hyukjae continued. “I’m going to be honest with you. Yes, I did use my powers on you for a couple times.” I clenched my teeth together. “I did it when you were about to find out about me. I did it every time you asked about my parents since you never believed me when I told you they lived in another town. It became harder for me to find excuses why I wanted to spend my holidays with you instead of going ‘home’.” 

“So you tricked me to believe your lies?” I cursed for my voice to betray me. He maybe didn’t see the tears in my eyes but he could smell my emotions. And now he could also hear them!

“Yes.”

“What else did you do to me?” Did you use me?

“No, Donghae! I never did anything else to you! I could’ve messed with your feelings and opinions but I swear I never did that! Everything you’ve ever felt or experienced are real!” Hyukjae’s voice became almost frantic. 

“So you never tricked me to like you? You never made me hate Kyuhyun in high school?” Finally I turned to look at Hyukjae. He looked like he was about to freak out. 

“No, never! I told you… your feelings are yours and they’re all true! I would’ve never taken advantage of you like that!!”

 

I was already in bed, trying to learn the ancient characters of their language, when Hyukjae came to the room. He didn’t bother to stop while taking off his clothes. Instead he pulled his shirt over his head while walking towards the bed, flexing his muscles in the process while showing off his fit body. He also kicked off his pants without bothering to really pay attention on where he left them. 

I tried not to pay attention on his naked body but he purposely made it even harder for me as he crawled on the bed, straddling my body. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He whispered huskily and leaned in to lick my ear. I shivered at the feeling but tried to keep my eyes on the book in front of me.

Aish, whatever. “I’m not.” I admitted. “But I’m not in the mood either.”

“Oh, but Donghae-ah…” Hyukjae whined. “I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything really… I kind of love your hot temperament when you get angry. Not that I enjoy being the target or the reason of that anger, but you’re just so sexy when you yell at me.” 

I shivered. The thought of studying the characters was long forgotten, but I didn’t want to show Hyukjae how easily he had turned me on. Damn I hated the fact that he probably knew it already.

“I’ve never seen you act manlier than when you’re angry. There’s just something absolutely sexy in you… Maybe it’s the way your gorgeous neck tenses…how you grit your teeth and I can see your jaw clenching… the way you straighten your back and tense your chest… Have I ever told you how much I love your pecs? You’ve worked well, they’re so sexy…”

With every word Hyukjae grinded his hips down, brushing his hard cock against my ass under the blanket. I let out a shaky sigh but still said nothing. I wanted him to continue.

“I’m glad to see how you’ve built up your muscles.” Hyukjae murmured against the skin of my naked shoulder. “I hated to see you so skinny…all skin and bones. But now…” He nipped at my skin, making me shudder. “Now I just want to eat you.”

I grinned and pushed my ass up to rub against his cock. I gave in to his seduction, loving every word he said.

“I’m going to start by sucking on the skin of that neck. Then I’ll move down to the sexiest bones a human body has – collarbones.” He bit down on my earlobe. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut anymore as a moan escaped my lips. “And then I’ll move down to bite those full, hard pectoral muscles.” His hand sneaked around my torso and his fingers immediately made their way to my nipples. “After I’ve gotten enough of them I’ll move down again. I’ll bite on each and every ab before finally reaching that oh-god, that happy-line of yours. I’ll follow it down until I meet your gorgeous manhood. You’d love to have me swallowing it whole, wouldn’t you?”

I moaned louder as his fingers twisted both of my nipples, as if to emphasize his words. 

 

I had almost fallen asleep in Hyukjae’s arms when he moved his delicate fingers up my back until he reached my hair. 

“Aren’t you curious to know more about Kibum?” He whispered.

I moaned, enjoying the gentle touch of his hand. “I am… but I’m also tired.” I murmured into his chest. 

“I read a little bit more of his diary while waiting for you to calm down.” He said and I couldn’t help the small smile that spread on my lips. I had totally exaggerated it all, but somehow Hyukjae had bought it. He could’ve smelled I wasn’t completely serious about everything, but apparently he had decided to stop using his powers and to believe what I wanted him to believe. 

“And?” I asked sleepily. I was really curious to know more about Kibum, but I was really tired also. Let’s say we hadn’t had that hot and steamy sex in a while and it totally wore me out.

“He spent quite a lot of time with Hangeng while I was gone.” Hyukjae murmured. His fingers never stopped playing with my hair although I knew he didn’t pay much mind on it. “You knew Hangeng lived here, didn’t you?” 

I nodded and hummed.

“So yeah, it seems like they became really good friends back then. He talks about Geng almost as much as he talks about me.” Hyukjae let out a soft chuckle. But he sounded sad. Of course I understood him. We hadn’t talked about Kibum much as it was too painful for Hyukjae. And I didn’t want to remind him about the way his powers had killed his brother. 

“But the way he speaks about Hangeng is different. He admired him a lot, I can tell. Hangeng became a new big brother for him.” I said nothing. Hyukjae was obviously hurt. And I didn’t know how to make him feel better. “And he was really mad at me. Kibum never forgave me for leaving him behind.”

“Hyuk… Don’t blame yourself.” I whispered. 

“I would’ve taken him with me if it had been possible.” Hyukjae said sternly. “If he had been older, had more strength, I wouldn’t have hesitated to bring him with me. But he was still too young and couldn’t fully control his powers. He needed father’s help to survive. I wouldn’t have been able to help him the way our father could.”

“So you did the right thing when you left alone.” I told him and kissed his chest. “But what happened to Hangeng and Kibum? I didn’t know they were close…”

“Apparently Hangeng left with Heechul. He also left Kibum alone with our father.” Hyukjae’s voice was soft, like when he apologized for something he had done. 

“Oh… So did Kibum feel like Hangeng let him down, like you did?” I asked. “I mean, he did feel betrayed by you after you left. I wasn’t saying you did it on purpose.”

“I know. And I did betray him. I can’t deny that fact.”

I sighed. I knew I couldn’t say much to make him feel better. “What else did he say about Hangeng?”

“Apparently Hangeng took him to places he had never been before. They visited Jungsoo and Kangin and even went to a party in their world. You know, I should take you there one day.” Hyukjae smiled widely. “They also fooled around quite a lot.”

“Why did you emphasize it like that? Of course they fooled around – they were friends after all!” 

Hyukjae laughed. “I can’t believe you’re still able to sound so innocent.” I pouted. “Kibum slept with them. Both of them apparently. He wrote everything on the diary.”  
Well that was awkward! My cheeks burned and I just had to bury my face on Hyukjae’s chest in order to keep it from showing. He laughed at me even harder, which made me feel all the more embarrassed. But I couldn’t help the happiness from showing off on my face as Hyukjae tugged me closer to his warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I really wanted to give you some new info about Kibum. I really like his character although he did hurt Donghae in _I Married the Devil_. I wanted to give you an insight to his personality and to the reasons why he did everything he did... Does that make any sense to you? :'))
> 
> Anyway, there will be more side stories like this, giving you something new to think about!! So stick with me!!^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved, as always!! I won't bite!! *haha*
> 
> <3  
> Sung Gi


End file.
